Will the Truth Come Out?
by Wizardslover
Summary: My first chaptered fic! There are problems for Nikki and Jonesy when new guy, Jude, starts working at the Khaki Barn. Short introductions. But, Jude falls for an unlikely source - Jonesy!
1. Chapter 1

Will the Truth come out?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen, and never will. Such a shame..**

**Jonesy's POV**

I walked up to the Lemon, ordered from Caitlin and took my usual seat at the table. As I drank my lemon smoothie, I noticed Nikki, my gorgeous girlfriend, walking towards me. I smiled at her and she half-heartedly smiled back. I instantly knew something was up. I finished my drink quickly and asked her what was wrong. She spilt, "There's this new guy at the Crappy Barn. He's too chilled. The clones keep talking to him instead of doing their work. He's all like, 'Dudettes, there's work to be done' but they just keep flirting with him. He barely listens to them, though, which is a bit of a surprise. What do you think, Jonesy?" I thought about it for a few minutes before pointing out that "the guy works in a clothes store, he's obviously playing for the other team" Nikki smirked, saying, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" She pecked me on the lips before rushing off, shouting back at me, "Time to crush the clones". I watched her leave, feeling lucky to have a girl I could help out as well as her helping me out.

**Nikki's POV**

I got back to the Crappy Barn to find the clones still flirting with the blonde guy. I pulled Kristin over and told her "my" suspicions. Kristin nearly started crying, saying, "OMGosh! Jude's gay? Why didn't he say anything? I'm so embarrassed." I nearly felt sorry for her as she walked away, pulling Kirsten with her, undoubtedly to explain why she should stop flirting with Jude. Jude looked up at me, more than likely wondering where all the attention he'd been getting had gone. I smiled at him and made a mental note to introduce him to the gang. After our shifts finished, I started to talk to him. He hadn't been here long, so he hadn't yet made any friends. We walked together and soon Wyatt saw us and I introduced him to Jude. We then headed out to find Jen, hoping that the coach hadn't put her in the Penalty Box. Luckily, she'd managed not to do anything wrong. I could see her checking out Jude so I whispered "gay" into her ear before introducing them. She avoided frowning, but I could see it was hard for her to smile as he high-fived her. That was Jude's way of greeting new people. Jen then led us towards the Lemon, where Jonesy was still talking to Caitlin, not having bothered to find a new job today. Jen introduced them to Jude, who smiled, saying, "Hey dude, dudette". Caitlin blushed. Jonesy looked up at me, mouthing, "is he?" and I nodded. He looked at Jude for a few seconds before pulling over a chair for him, which was nice.

**Jude's POV**

I saw the red-head sit down next to the blonde and whisper something in her ear. I wanted to know what it was but I'd just met these people and I didn't want them to think I was nosy. Especially when that guy with the blue hair looked so good. Made me wish I was better at remembering names, instead of calling people brah, dude or dudette. I felt my face going obscenely red when I realised that I'd zoned out looking straight at him. He stared back at me, his face a cross between afraid and mad. He stood up, wrapping his arms around Nikki from behind and kissing her cheek. I felt stupid and embarrassed. Last thing I heard was the blonde saying, "So, I'm seeing this guy, Dave, and I really think he could be the one", before I ran off.

**Wyatt's POV**

Jonesy just text me, "That fag was staring at me!" I was pretty confused so I texted him back, "Who?" He looked at me like I was crazy, before texting back, "Nobody told u bout Jude?" I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. I put my phone back in my pocket and asked the gang, "Hey, uh, anyone know where Jude went?" No one had noticed that he'd left but we all decided to split up, looking for him, in case he'd gotten in trouble with Ron, the Rent-a-Cop. We spent ages looking for him before I got a text from Jonesy saying, "Jude - at fountain. I cant tlk 2 him. Srsly wld b awkward man. I need u 2 do it". I sensed that Jonesy was freaked out, so I ran to the fountain and sat down next to Jude..

**So.. What do you think? What will happen with Jonesy and Jude? Or will anything happen at all? Please review! Hypothetical cookies for anyone that does!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey, I know it's been a while. I've had so much homework and no time for fun but the next chapter is finally here!

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen.

**Jen's POV**

Caitlin, Nikki and I had given up searching for Jude so we had returned to the Lemon. I figured the guys must have found Jude so I asked Nikki a bit about him, starting with, "so, how do you know him?"

"He's just after starting work at the Crappy Barn. The Clones were flirting with him so I took a break and explained it to Jonesy. He suggested that perhaps Jude was gay so I went back and totally made the Clones cry. Then, I started talking with Jude and we found you just getting off work and you know everything else." Nikki replied.

"Hey, when Jonesy hugged you at the Lemon, that was when Jude ran off, wasn't it?" I asked her.

Nikki nodded.

Caitlin shrieked then, "I've got it! Maybe Jude liked Jonesy or something and was upset that he was straight and ran off with a broken heart."

Nikki scowled at her, obviously thinking, 'How unlikely is that?"

Nevertheless, the three of us got up and headed towards one of the few places we hadn't looked.. The fountain.

**Jonesy's POV**

As I watched Wyatt try to confirm that Jude liked me, I was really nervous. I'd never known a guy who liked me like that before. I just didn't know what to do.

I'd always felt that Nikki was the one but now I didn't know what to feel. Could I be gay? I needed to figure this out.

Then, just as I was about to go home to think things over, I saw Nikki, along with Jen and Caitlin, coming towards me. I didn't feel anything. What had Jude done to me?

**Nikki's POV**

When I saw Jonesy, I knew something was seriously wrong. He was insanely pale and he wasn't smiling. He barely ever frowns.

He saw me and said, "I have a few things to think over. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Then he left.

I was really surprised that he hadn't kissed me, not even on the cheek but I let it go.

**Jude's POV**

I had confessed everything to Wyatt. I'd just met this guy yet here I was spilling out everything about my stupid crush on Jonesy. Wyatt was a good listener. He sat there taking it all in, not saying a word. I was really upset about Nikki dating Jonesy but I didn't exactly want to come between them so I just went home, Saying, "Bye, brahs," to the three girls I passed on the way out, not even registering who they were.

**Nobody's POV**

The girls eventually got Wyatt to spill about what Jude had said by bribing him with coffee. Nikki was horrified and just ran home intending on taking her anger at Jude out on something. Caitlin, Jen and Wyatt went home too because it was getting late. Jen decided it would be best not to disturb Jonesy that night.

**R&R and I hope you enjoyed. Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe it's been over a month again! I've never taken this long to write anything. But I won't give up, and hopefully neither will you. I promise to try harder at speed. Enjoy xx**

The next day..

**Jude's POV**

I woke up not feeling too bad. Then I remembered what had happened. I didn't want to see anyone at the mall but I had to work.

I got to the Khaki Barn and started folding the t-shirts that had just arrived. It was pretty boring. Just as I was putting a bunch of them on the shelf, someone tapped me on the shoulder and asked if they could talk to me.. Nikki.

She was scowling at me. I wasn't really sure why so I asked, "What's up, brah?" and she said, "Quit trying to steal my boyfriend." I couldn't believe it. Wyatt must have told her. "I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend," I told her. She looked disbelieving. Not that I was surprised. Just because I liked Jonesy didn't mean I was going to act on it.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Jude. Just stay away from him" She glared. I was really freaked out, which rarely happened me. Nikki hadn't seemed so scary yesterday. I was really nervous, so much so I had to pee..

**Jonesy's POV**

I had to have a really cold shower when I woke up. My dreams were messed up now. All about Jude and I. I really didn't understand this. How come I'd never liked guys before?

Anyway, I got to the mall hoping to avoid any problems. I went to Burger McFlipsters and found Wyatt there. I asked him what Jude had said, hoping that he didn't really like me so I could go back to just being Jonesy.

His response wasn't what I wanted. His exact words were, "Sorry, Jonesy, the guy has got it bad for you." I felt like being sick. Why me? I wanted to see Nikki but I knew Jude would be at the Khaki Barn so I'd just wait for her break..

**Nikki's POV**

Truthfully, I did feel a bit bad after being so rude to Jude. He couldn't help who he was attracted to, but Jonesy was mine and I really didn't want to lose him.

Not that I suspected him to be gay or anything, it's just, well, okay, I kind of did suspect him to be gay. I'd just hoped that he wouldn't figure that out.

Okay, maybe I'm slightly possessive, but can you really blame me? I have to keep Jude and Jonesy away from each other.

I didn't feel like going to the Lemon so for my break, I just hung out by myself in the bathroom.

**Jonesy's POV**

I couldn't find Nikki at all during her break. I even went up to the Khaki Barn, I was so worried.

But when I saw Jude, I forgot all about Nikki. He was modelling the clothes they'd just got in - girls' clothes. He was prancing around in a pink dress, and a tight one at that.

I couldn't stop myself from gawking at him. I freaked out when he saw me, but Jude just laughed and said, "Don't worry, dude, I don't do this often."

I began to wonder how often not often was, but just shook my head at Jude and asked him if he'd seen Nikki.

His reply shocked me. He said, "No, not since this morning when she accused me of trying to steal her boyfriend. Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that.."

I left the Khaki Barn, without another word, feeling quite mad at Nikki. Did my own girlfriend think I was gay? This was just too much to take. I had to go home.

**Jude's POV**

After work, I decided to go see Caitlin at the Lemon. She had seemed the most joyful and I needed some of that to rub off on me.

She smiled at me when I walked up and she made me a lemon squishee before asking why I'd ran off yesterday. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that but I managed, "Well, I was, um, I, uh, left my skateboard at the Khaki Barn and then I just went to sit by the fountain."

She seemed to believe me so I smiled even more convincingly.

Then, she moved closer to me and whispered, "We all know you like Jonesy, but Nikki's our friend and we don't want to see her get hurt so you have to find someone new for her if you want Jonesy."

So, I decided to find a new boyfriend for Nikki..

**Review! And suggest a name for Nikki's attempting 'new boyfriend'. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry I've taken so long with this story and that the next chapter will take even longer than the rest. I've been doing my Junior Cert and soon I'm going to Irish College and then on holidays. Really sorry but R&R anyway! Also big shout out to xLostHeartx for the name suggestions. **

**Jude's POV**

After talking to Caitlin, I tried to remember all the guys I'd met since I got here. None of them seemed the type Nikki would like so I decided to just go home.

I have to admit, it was a bit of a coincidence what happened next. Our new neighbour, Frank, had brought his son over. Elliot was just perfect for Nikki. So, I invited him to come with me to the mall the next day.

He laughed a bit at the idea of hanging out every day at a mall but seemed to understand when I mentioned that I worked there. We talked for a while but then he had to go so I told him I'd see him tomorrow.

The Next Day

**Jen's POV**

"You told Jude _what_?", I screamed at Caitlin. She looked terrified, like I might strangle her or something.

"Just that he should find a new boyfriend for Nikki and then he could have Jonesy.", she squealed.

I was even madder at the poor girl now, and started yelling, "Why would you get his hopes up like that? My step-brother isn't, and never will be.."

"Won't be what?", Jonesy walked up right at that moment.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to tell you girls that I broke up with Nikki.

"WHAT?", Caitlin and I shouted unanimously.

**Jonesy's POV**

I wasn't surprised at Caitlin and Jens' reactions. Nikki and I had been together for so long that everyone would be surprised at our break up.

"I said I broke up with Nikki?", I repeated. I wasn't that sad about it, to be honest.

"But why?", Caitlin asked, looking almost as upset as Nikki had been.

"She thinks I'm gay", I replied, "Can you believe that?"

Caitlin looked guilty. Jen looked sympathetic.

I scowled at Caitlin. "You too?", I asked her.

She blushed and nodded.

I frowned, feeling like hitting her, but instead just grabbed Jen and stormed off, dragging my step-sister along with me.

**Jen's POV**

I didn't know what Jonesy was going to tell me that he couldn't tell Caitlin so I just waited until he pulled me next to a wall and I could see he was crying. I'd never seen him cry before. Never. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"Oh my God, you're crying. What's wrong, Jonesy? Tell me everything.", I whispered.

"I just.. can't stand that.. they knew before I did.", Jonesy whispered, between sobs.

It took a while for me to understand what he was just after saying, seeing as the crying was so out of character for him, but then I understood.

"You mean, you are gay?", I asked, even though he'd pretty much already said it.

He nodded and I just pulled him closer and hugged him.

"It's okay, Jonesy. I'm sure lots of people have taken much longer than you have to realise it.", I said, trying to comfort him.

"Thanks Jen.. You're a wonderful sister, you know?", he told me, smiling softly.

"Thanks, bro.", I smirked.

"No problem, sis," he grinned, wiping the tears off, "so, you going to help me get Jude to go out with me or what?"

"Sure. Lets go to the Khaki Barn."

Meanwhile

**Nikki's POV**

I couldn't believe Jonesy had broken up with me, but I had to keep working. In fact I worked twice as hard, causing the Clones to just sit there, gaping at me. Then, Jude came in, with the hottest guy I had ever seen!

"Hey Nikki," Jude said, "This is Elliot, my neighbour"

I smiled at him, he smiled back. My heart actually fluttered!

I asked the Clones if I could go on my break. They let me. So, Elliot and I went on a date. It was perfect. I'd completely forgotten about Jonesy.

At the Khaki Barn

**Jude's POV**

When Jonesy and Jen walked into the Khaki Barn, I felt uncomfortable. I felt bad telling them I'd brought a friend who was now off with Nikki somewhere, alone.

Jonesy looked shocked that Nikki would move on so fast. He looked really mad when Nikki came back in, laughing with Elliot.

**Oooh, what will Jonesy be like to Nikki? Again, I'm really sorry my updates are so slow.. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm back from my holiday now! Thanks to everyone who reads this for sticking by it, despite it taking forever for updates. The new OC in this story, Elliot, for anyone who was wondering, and especially Shadow the Wolf Mistress, looks like Cameron Bright in a 6teen cartoon version way. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, except the plot line and the character, Elliot, although his name belongs to xLostHeartx.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Nikki's POV**

"Oh crap!" I thought when I saw Jonesy glaring at Elliot and I. I'd never seen him that mad. At that moment I was actually terrified of him. It was too late when I realised I'd never mentioned Jonesy to Elliot. He kissed me right on my lips before pulling back and saying, "See you later, babe." I smiled at him and he walked out the door, followed cautiously by Jude, who obviously didn't want to be in the middle of the argument which was about to happen. Jen left too, but knowing her, she was probably just standing outside the door where she could hear everything. I sighed at that.

**Jonesy's POV**

I wasn't sure why I felt so mad at Nikki. Sure, I'd broken up with her and I'd been about to ask Jude out so why did it feel so wrong seeing Nikki with another guy? I tried to calm down and speak nicely to Nikki though. "Um, Jude told me that you and his neighbour hit it off but that rebound was fast!", I exclaimed. She looked at me, disbelievingly, before saying, "Rebound? Jonesy, Elliot is not a rebound! Sure, you and I just broke up and all, but I really like this guy so don't think you can talk to me like that just because you're jealous". I stood there, speechless as she stormed off, as far as she could from me because she still had to work. I realised then that hearts don't recover very quickly from heartbreak. This meant Nikki had expected we'd break up and had prepared for it. How long had she been assuming I was gay? I walked out of the Khaki Barn and almost collided with Jen.

**Jen's POV**

I pulled Jonesy into a hug. I wasn't sure what he was thinking but he'd been going out with Nikki so long, seeing her kissing another guy must've been painful, even though he's gay. Unless he likes the guy she was kissing. I stopped hugging my step-brother and mentally scolded myself. Jonesy just likes Jude, so we had to find him and make everything perfect. "So, do you want to go find Jude?", I asked him. He smiled softly and nodded.

**Wyatt's POV**

Jude and another guy just came into Burger McFlipsters. I was appalled, since, you know, just yesterday he'd been practically crying since he had a crush on Jonesy. I took their orders and the guy Jude had been with sat down at a table while Jude stayed to talk to me. "Who's your boyfriend, Jude?" I asked, solemnly. He gave me a weird look before answering with, "He's not my boyfriend, he's Nikki's. He is my neighbour though. His name's Elliot." This shocked me even more. "Wait. Nikki and Jonesy broke up?", I asked. "Yeah, dude. This morning.", he replied. "But why?", I wondered. I handed Jude his and Elliot's' food and said, "Enjoy your burgers and have a McFlipster day", absentmindedly. What a strange day this had been.

**Jonesy's POV**

I was nervous. Really really nervous. I wanted to just find Jude and get asking him out over with but I couldn't find him anywhere. I hoped he hadn't gone home yet. Jen was being no help whatsoever. She took one look at my face like this and cracked up before dragging me to the Lemon. Caitlin hadn't seen Jude but suggested asking Wyatt. So Jen and I went up to Burger McFlipsters. I went straight up to the counter to ask Wyatt if he'd seen Jude. He started laughing hysterically. I scowled and turned around to find myself face to face with just the person I'd been looking for. I felt my face go red as I wondered if he'd heard me ask Wyatt if he'd seen him. Jude, however, didn't give me any clue as to if he had or not. Then, with no warning at all, he put his hands on my shoulders, pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

**Aww, it's about time, isn't it? Next chapter's gonna be the last one. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy birthday, Golden Dukey! And thanks to everyone who has read this the whole way through, followed, favorited and reviewed it but now, it's the end. **

**Nikki's POV**

I couldn't believe it when I walked into Burger McFlipsters. I'd just come in with Caitlin, who was hungry after finishing her shift. We were just planning on grabbing a burger but obviously that would be impossible with what was happening right in front of the counter. Jonesy and Jude... well, let's just say that if a week ago, you'd told me I'd find my boyfriend kissing a guy, I would've laughed my ass off. But as it was now, I assumed he was getting me back for moving on so fast with Elliot. Then I noticed Elliot waving me over to his table so I joined him. At this stage, Jonesy and Jude had pulled apart and were smiling at each other in that weird lovey-dovey way I really can't stand. I scowled, and faced back towards Elliot who gave me half his burger which I proceeded to eat, forgetting to thank him.

**Jude's POV**

I heard Jonesy asking about me and I really don't know what came over me. I don't just go up to dudes I barely know and kiss them, like, ever! But, this kiss, well, it was unlike any I've had before with anyone. It was perfect and when I looked at him afterwards, I knew he felt it too. I took his hand and was going to lead my new boyfriend out of Burger McFlipsters when I remembered that I had come in with Elliot. I looked over and saw him eating his burger with Nikki. Unfortunately, before I could just rush out, Jonesy saw them too.

**Jonesy's POV**

I know I can't say this without sounding majorly girly, but Jude kissing me felt so, so right. It was better than Nikki by miles. I was grinning like a fool when he pulled away, even more so when he took my hand. Then, I saw Nikki glaring at me and my good mood went out the window. Who does she think she is? She had Elliot; it wasn't like I cheated on her or stole her boyfriend or anything. Anyway, she had apparently known I was gay so she should've been prepared for me having a boyfriend some day. I focused back on her to find she'd begun making out with Elliot and I smiled. We were both happy with our new boyfriends so we should just accept each other. Nikki realised that too, and eventually we returned to our original friendship like before we had started dating.

**EPILOGUE (3 years later)**

Wyatt: Decided he'd never understand how quickly relationships could change. Became a famous singer/guitarist which led to him being very popular with girls, but he has yet to settle down.

Jen: Still works in the Penalty Box. Still can't stand it, but still meets and dates new hot guys regularly.

Caitlin: Had a beautiful baby girl at 17 but the father wanted nothing to do with it so she's still looking for the actual _one._

Nikki: Is engaged to be married to Elliot next Summer.

Jonesy and Jude: Still madly in love, living in a flat together and planning to adopt. Happy since their parents accepted their relationship easily.

**So, again, thanks for reading this. Feel free to keep reviewing. X x**


End file.
